


Everything is Ashes

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: Was watching random fan videos on youtube when this one came to me. I am not a huge fan of this one's title. Any suggestions will be welcome. Pairing: Shepard/ Kaidan Shepard/GarrusSong: Your GhostArtist: Greg LaswellStoryline: Nothing published but might dip my toe in this fandom yet.





	

“It's not like that.” She's wearing a tight black number, skimming all the right places and leaving him a bit breathless. 

“You forget I've seen this dance before, when you lost Kaidan it was like you lost the love of you life.” Walking over to the bar he mixes himself a drink, offering to top hers off. 

“He was very dear.” Eyes slide away from his, she'd always been a horrible liar. 

“Admit it Shepard, he was far more than a ship dalliance, at least own that one. Now you chase a man who will die in months, maybe days and you know it!” Her fingers that tap on the glass of the bar clench for a moment. 

“We all might die in a few months or days. How many times have we come close? Who would you rather have me chase? You?” She's swung away from him shoulders tense the little v between shoulders creased. 

“Don't turn this on me Shepard. You made it clear I was a way past the pain and I understood that then. This? This is wrong on too many levels. Let him go Shepard, need an itch scratched we both know I know how.” Both fists are clenches and the glassware is rattling, in another lifetime he'd have walked up to her back laying a path of kisses down it knowing she'd either shatter the glasses or him. 

“You asshole! You are trying to make this about you, about us!” 

“I'm trying to save you the same grief you felt when you lost Kaidan, I'm trying to... it doesn't matter what I say does it? Love isn't always tragedy, everything and everyone you touch don't die.” He'd walked out then, missed whatever she wanted to say. 

“Yeah, it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> This batch of shorts are not cohesive, running the gambit of my characters from the Dragon Age group. Feel free to suggest pairings and or songs. I have marked these as the ratings they deserve. All lyrics belong to the songwriter I have not altered any of them and am thankful for the words.


End file.
